1. Object of the Invention
The present invention, a connector assembly security device, refers to a device used for verifying the correct position of a connector in an assembly, said connector being provided with a number of connection terminals connected to conductor cables and which is intended to be housed on a base part, which is also provided with connection terminals. Likewise, it is also a function of said device to carry out a second retention in case the first retention existing between the connector and the base part fails, thus preventing disconnection.
This invention is preferably applicable to the manufacture and marketing of electric connectors for being used in the automotive industry.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Currently, connectors are widely known which permit, by means of a single operation, carrying out a quick and secure connection of a plurality of electric cables through pairs of connection terminals arranged respectively on a body and in a cavity of a base part susceptible to attaching together by carrying out the coupling of all the pairs of terminals at the same time.
There are connectors such as in Spanish Utility Model U200102974, belonging to the same applicant, and which discloses a connector provided with a lever with the interlocking device and which ensures the proper connection between the connector and base body.
Other connectors such as those disclosed in Spanish Utility Models U200000191 and U200000192 show in their description connector assemblies constituted of a body which internally houses a number of electric terminals in addition to a sliding body provided with respective parallel arms.
Both types of connectors only have a retention system of the connection between the terminals arranged on the connector and arranged on the base body, one of them carrying out the retention with means arranged on the lever and the other ones by means of sliding elements with tilted guides.
If subjected to extreme use conditions, said basic retention may fail mainly due to vibrations in the vehicle, which would cause the assembly disconnection, and to prevent this, this security device could be included, which facilitates the correct placement of the connector on the base body or part and also carries out a second retention.